Sorry, I'm Back
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Ymir returns to the wall after the drama with Reiner and Bertholdt. All she wanted was to see Christa again. Emotions come out and confessions are made.


**Here's another Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic from me. Had to write a Christa x Ymir one~ This will always be my OTP now. Enjoy~**

"...Is that really you Ymir?"

Christa couldn't believe her eyes. As soon as she walked out the house she was hiding out in the girl was in front of her. After all that had happened she was back. Christa felt anger, hatred and loneliness towards Ymir after she decided to stay behind and help Reiner and _Bertholdt__._

_"__Sorry, I'm back." Ymir said calmly._

_Christa began to tear up. She was sure that Ymir had died. Suddenly the sound of birds chirped as a loud slapping sound was heard. Ymir clutched her red cheek lightly._

_"__Why? Why did you go with Reiner and Bertholdt and leave me?!" Christa was now on her knees unable to stand herself up due to the shaking._

_"__I couldn't leave. Not when I caused them so much pain. They wanted to realease me but I wouldn't My life was spared and now here I am. Geez, that really hurt you know."_

_"__You idiot!" _

_Christa stood up shaking. She threw punches at Ymir's chest in rage. She slowly became to a halt and clutched onto Ymir's shirt and cried._

_"__..Historia" Ymir used her real name._

_She could understand the pain Christa was in. She was in denial and felt betrayed. _

_"__Don't you dare call me by my real name!" Christa was hurt and angry._

_"__I know you'll never forgive me. I know I'm selfish, and I have 'the worst personality ever.' Sorry isn't enough but I love you Christa. I'm beating myself up from the pain I've caused you." Ymir clentched her fists holding her emotions in._

_"__Ymir...do you really feel that way?" Christa stood there in shock not expecting the sudden confession._

_"__Of course I do. After all I know you the best." Ymir cupped her cheek lovingly._

_Christa had no idea what to do. She wanted to make Ymir suffer for all the pain. She just couldn't do that though. She loved her just as much. Suddenly Ymir felt soft, plump lips covering her own. Her eyes widened as she didn't expect Christa to accept her and so suddenly. Ymir bent down so that Christa didn't need to strain her legs so much trying to reach Ymir's face. She kissed her back gently. Christa moved her hands behind her neck and stroked gently. Ymir roughly grabbed her waist pulling her in closer. The kiss got more passionate and rougher. Ymir thrusted her tongue into Christa mouth with force. Christa accepted the kiss and forced her tongue back against Ymir. Christa began to buckle underneath her touch and was beginning to go pale due to the lack of air._

_"__Careful now." Ymir broke the kiss and held up Christa before she fell down._

_Ymir supported her into the house and leaned her against the counter in the room. She straddled Christa and blew against her neck._

_"__Where's everyone else?" _

_"__I'm hiding here with eren but he left somewhere earlier." Christa was panting slightly from the previous event._

_Ymir wasted no time and forced her mouth back inside Christa's. Ymir grabbed onto her ass and pressed on it forcefully. This caused Christa to release a strained moan. She lift the small girl onto the counter and sat her up while continuing the attack on her mouth. Ymir slid her hands under Christa's top and lifted them up to her perk breasts. She moved her mouth to Christa's neck and bit down lightly. Her hands squeezed at her boobs while she teased her nipples. She pinched down hard on her nipples causing a small whimper of pain. She was completely stiff and turned on by now. Christa could feel her panties begin to soak through. She rubbed her thighs together trying to relieve the tention._

_"__Take them off." Ymir demanded._

_Christa knew she was talking about her pants and did as she was told with haste. Ymir stroked her dripped wet pussy through her panties._

_"__You're so wet." Ymir herself was beginning to pant._

_Suddenly the door flung open and they froze. They were scared to turn around but they did. Of course it had to be Mikasa and Sasha._

_"__What is going on here?" Mikasa kept her cool._

_"__I thought I'd come back here and show Christa a good time." Ymir smirked._

_"__Christa's finally getting some action!" Sasha winked and put her thumb up._

_"__Ymir you idiot!" Christa hit her with a massive amount of force._

_"__We came here to check on Eren but he isn't here. Continue on." Mikasa walked out the door with Sasha who shut the door behind her._

_Christa's face was red as a tomato. Ymir just laughed it off as she went and sat on the bed. Christa followed her and lay down next to Ymir. She motioned Ymir to get on top of her and opened her arms. She did as motioned and straddled Christa from above._

_"__I love you." Lust could be seen in Christa's sweet, blue eyes._

_Ymir took off her shirt and pants getting hotter. She continued where they left off and began planting sweet kisses on her neck as she took in her sweet scent. She rested her left hand on her waist and brought her right hand down to Christa's pussy. Ymir teased her through her panties causing the wetness to dampen. Ymir then moved her panties to the side and began stroking Christa's clit. She let out a loud moan that was surley hearable from outside. Ymir removed her hand and lowered her head down until it reached her pussy. She licked Christa's clit and began to rub her own pussy fast. She thrusted two fingers into herself while she continued lapping up Christa's juices. Christa had her hands pushing Ymir's head down more giving her more contact._

_"__AHHHHH YMIR!" It was obvious how close she was to cuming._

_"__You can let go Christa. I'm about to cum too." Ymir admitted._

_Ymir then thrusted her fingers harder into herself and licked deeper into Christa._

_"__YMMMIIIIIRRRRRRRR!"_

_"__HISTORA!"_

_They both came and then melted into each others arms. They were covered in sweat and substances._

_"__You're not angry anymore?" Ymir panted._

_"__I could never stay angry at you."_

_Christa kissed the other girls cheek._


End file.
